


Необходимые вещи

by Sabira



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Crack, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabira/pseuds/Sabira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– Тебе нужна помощь? – голос Тайлера прервал раздумья.<br/>– Нет, – Дилан отмахнулся и наконец сделал глоток из своей бутылки. Пиво выдохлось и превратилось в страшную гадость. – Я без понятия, как тебе объяснить, что мне нужно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Необходимые вещи

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в подарок Птице СИРИН.

– Ты немного зануда, да? – уточнил Дилан, заталкивая упаковку в пакет с мусором.  
– Ты заменил мои хлопья собачьим кормом, – напомнил Тайлер.  
– Я в курсе, – Дилан пнул пакет и развел руками. – Просто шутка.  
– Угу, – Тайлер сделал шаг в сторону, очевидно намекая на то, что Дилану пора забрать свое дерьмо и выметаться, пока его раздражение не выиграло схватку у воспитания.  
Дилан присел на край раковины. В конце концов, Тайлер, в отличие от своего персонажа, не оборотень, да и не станет калечить коллегу по съемкам.  
Бояться нечего.  
– Как ты вообще догадался, что это я? – спросил Дилан. – Это мог быть Колтон. Или Пози.  
– Колтон бы подложил собачьи экскременты, а Пози бы затаился в трейлере, чтобы посмотреть, как я буду насыпать их в тарелку, – ответил Тайлер, не потеряв своей безупречной выдержки.  
Истинный джентльмен-южанин, герой и конфедерат.  
Кто вообще употребляет слово «экскременты»?  
– Я должен как-то компенсировать это? – спросил Дилан. – Не хочу, чтобы на площадке между нами было напряжение.  
– Будет достаточно, если ты просто уйдешь, – заверил его Тайлер.  
– Пару пива после съемок?  
Давай, пара пива это идеально.  
– Нет, – Тайлер покосился на дверь. – Мне проводить тебя?  
– Смогу ли я пройти в одиночку целых шесть футов? Даже не знаю, – Дилан скрестил руки на груди. – Слушай, ну хватит. Я признаю, это было глупо. По-дурацки. Наверное, я задел твои чувства. Прости, окей? Ну хочешь я их съем?  
– У тебя какая-то фиксация? – спросил Тайлер. – Слишком вжился в роль? Мне надо начать называть тебя Стайлзом?  
– Я нормальный, – Дилан тяжело вздохнул. – Хотя у тебя есть основания не верить. Я лишь хотел провести с тобой немного времени.  
– По какой-то причине? – в голосе Тайлера появилось участие.  
– Да, – Дилан слез с мойки и подошел к нему. – У нас много совместных сцен, во время которых я веду себя как болван. И мне легче вести себя как болван в компании человека, который, ну знаешь, лучше знаком.  
На лице Тайлера отобразился вполне законный скепсис. Дилан молча ждал, машинально отыгрывая мнущегося в нетерпении Стайлза.  
– Мы можем пообщаться после съемок, – сдался Тайлер и добавил: – Если ты заставишь Колтона съесть это.  
– Не сомневайся, – расплылся в улыбке Дилан, подхватывая пакет.  
– Мне будут нужны доказательства, – уточнил Тайлер.  
– Ты услышишь, как он станет кричать, – пообещал Дилан.  
  
– Мы все-таки сделаем из Колтона спортсмена.  
Тайлер повертел в пальцах упаковку сока и взглянул на Дилана.  
– Если ты думаешь, что носиться друг за другом по съемочной площадке хоть отдаленно похоже на тренировку…  
– Надо начинать с малого, – Дилан скривился. – Ты пьешь сок?  
– Мне в пять утра нужно быть у гримера, – напомнил Тайлер.  
– Как ты со всем этим справляешься? – Дилан поерзал, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее на пластиковом кресле. – С самого детства какая-то фигня – домашнее обучение, Панамериканские игры, уроки актерского мастерства, съемки.  
– Ты действительно считаешь, что сможешь наладить отношения между нами, называя мою жизнь фигней?  
– Давай сделаем вид, что я тобой восхищался? – предложил Дилан.  
– Тогда я должен восхититься в ответ, – сообщил Тайлер, прорывая фольгу трубочкой.  
Кто угодно бы выглядел глупо, высасывая дурацкий сок из дурацкой упаковки, но, как теперь убедился Дилан, случались исключения. Черт возьми.  
– Ответная вежливость? Не утруждайся.  
– Я посмотрел твой канал на ю-тьюбе, – проговорил Тайлер, точным броском отправляя картонку в корзину.  
– Собираешься сказать мне, как я обаятелен? – подсказал Дилан, надеясь, что покраснел хотя бы частично, а не по шею включительно.  
– Собираюсь сказать, что ты без проблем выставляешь себя болваном. А значит… что я здесь делаю?  
Хороший вопрос. Если бы Дилан знал на него ответ. Он доставал Тайлера вот уже две недели, сам четко не понимая, какого внимания добивается. С остальными проблем не возникало – с Колтоном они вели холодную войну, проявляя чудеса изобретательности, Пози, прикрывавшийся кодовым именем Гарсия, поочередно вставал на обе стороны, а вот Тайлер…  
Тайлер стал для Дилана внезапным раздражителем. Хотя на площадке было мало столь же уравновешенных, выдержанных и благожелательно настроенных людей. Господи, на Тайлера даже Джефф ни разу не орал, а он орал на всех, на некоторых профилактически.  
Дилана все выводило из себя: сосредоточенность Тайлера на работе, упорство, с которым он репетировал каждую сцену, перерывы, проводимые на тренажерах. Тайлер ассоциировался то ли с роботом, то ли с инопланетянином-захватчиком, и Дилан не мог удержаться от поддевок и провокаций.  
Он и понятия не имел, какой свиньей может быть, пока ему не представили «актера, исполняющего роль Дерека Хейла».  
– Тебе нужна помощь? – голос Тайлера прервал раздумья.  
– Нет, – Дилан отмахнулся и наконец сделал глоток из своей бутылки. Пиво выдохлось и превратилось в страшную гадость. – Я без понятия, как тебе объяснить, что мне нужно.  
Он встал, прихватил накинутую на спинку куртку и попытался надеть ее. Рукав запутался, Дилан подпрыгнул, очень рассчитывая на помощь гравитации, но вместо этого лишь смахнул почти полную бутылку пива со столика. Вот здесь гравитация не подвела: бутылка ринулась к земле, в полете облив Тайлеру джинсы.  
– Ваше свидание проходит неудачно, – подытожил подошедший Колтон и хлопнул по плечу Тайлера. – Надеюсь, ты не потратился ему на букет.  
– Неужели ты снова голоден и пришел за добавкой? – спросил Дилан.  
– Шоколадные мишки, О’Брайен? – Колтон медленно покачал головой. – Советую тебе теперь проверять, что ты ешь.  
– Что же, дальше без меня, – Тайлер встал, встряхнул ногой, рассматривая темное пятно, и исключительно вежливо улыбнулся Дилану. – Спасибо за чудесный вечер.  
  
– Ты не хочешь вернуть мне мою тарелку? – Дилан чуть не подавился спагетти и яростно замотал головой. Он поспешно проглотил и уставился на усевшегося в опасной близости Тайлера.  
– Колтон же при тебе угрожал. Я не хочу съесть дохлого паука или просидеть полночи на толчке из-за порции слабительного.  
– И поэтому ты воруешь еду у меня? – возмутился Тайлер. – Наш повар уверен, что у меня начался жор.  
– К тебе Колтон не сунется, – безапелляционно возразил Дилан. – Расслабься, мы всего лишь едим из одной тарелки. Это не смертельно.  
– Я одену ее тебе на голову, если ты снова приблизишься к моей еде, – пообещал Тайлер.  
– Здравствуй, Дерек, не мог ты пойти нахрен, – пробормотал Дилан. – Ты еще добавь про зубы и горло.  
– Я использую вилку, – прокомментировал Тайлер, забирая у Дилана тарелку и подцепляя мясной шарик. – Ты даже не любишь то, что нравится мне. Таскай куски у Пози, он тоже обожает курицу.  
– Ради своего душевного спокойствия я готов давиться твоей полезной жратвой, – поделился Дилан. – Ты видел сценарий? Будем репетировать сцену обнимашек?  
– Я точно помню, что там написано, как я прикладываю тебя спиной к двери.  
– Твой Дерек не умеет правильно обниматься, – согласился Дилан.  
– Ты не собираешься оставлять меня в покое, – вздохнул Тайлер.  
– Ты в любой момент можешь встать и уйти.  
Дилан действительно обожал эту иллюзию свободы выбора. Возможно, у Тайлера имелось иное мнение.  
– Маффин? – спросил тот, прикончив свои спагетти.  
– Черничный. Два, – Дилан откинулся назад и заглянул в глаза вставшему Тайлеру. – И пончик, если будут.  
– И бригаду медиков, чтобы сразу промыли твой желудок, – приборы звякнули о тарелку. – Учи реплики, после обеда начнем отрабатывать.  
– Я могу уже сейчас начать называть тебя Мигелем? – поинтересовался Стайлз и вскрикнул, когда зубцы вилки царапнули его макушку.  
Тайлер принес даже два пончика.  
  
– Реально напоминает свидания, – заговорил Пози, выдувая огромный мыльный пузырь. – Ты бегаешь к нему каждый вечер. У Колтона подходит к концу запас гейских шуток, я за него волнуюсь.  
– Как приятно, что ты волнуешься за Колтона, а не за мою ориентацию, – Дилан чувствовал, что настало время впадать в депрессию.  
– По съемочной площадке шатается Идеальный Мужчина, причем тут твоя ориентация? – отмахнулся Пози. – Ты видел вчера? Моя мама с большим удовольствием говорила с ним, чем со мной.  
– Как мы перешли от геев к твоей маме? – Дилан почесал кончик носа.  
– Давай вернемся обратно, – предложил Пози. – Хотя здесь лучше позвать Колтона, он рубит в этой теме.  
– Если не врет.  
– Он всегда врет, но говорит-то дельные вещи.  
Что ж, это было достойное возражение.  
– И почему мы так хорошо понимаем друг друга? – вопросил Вселенную Дилан.  
– Это наши общие ирландские корни, – ответил Пози, умевший мастерски объяснить непонятные вещи полной чушью так, чтобы ответ казался даже логичным. – Давай нажремся.  
И Дилан готов был согласиться, когда ему на плечо легла тяжелая и хорошо знакомая рука.  
– Не нажремся, – расстроился Пози. – Пойду все-таки к Колтону. Обсудим с ним мою маму.  
– Думаешь, у него Эдипов комплекс? – спросил Дилан, двигаясь вслед за Тайлером к его трейлеру. Молчать было как-то неуютно.  
– Думаю, ты меня все-таки достал, – признался Тайлер, запихивая Дилана внутрь. – Держи.  
Дилан повертел в руках симпатичный маленький букет и признал поражение.  
– Я должен сделать гербарий?  
– Ты должен снять штаны, – пояснил Тайлер.  
– Теперь ясно, почему Эшли тебя бросила, – оживился Дилан, нервно положив руки на пряжку ремня.  
– Это я с ней расстался, мы не подходили друг другу, – пояснил Тайлер, избавляясь от футболки, и задернул шторы.  
– Круто. А я тебе подхожу?  
– Нет, – Тайлер отпихнул его руки и в два счета справился с застежкой.  
– Тогда в чем смысл?  
– Быть хуже, чем сейчас, уже просто не может, – пуговицы на ширинке сдались без боя. – Следовательно, все должно измениться в лучшую сторону.  
– Ладно, – кивнул Дилан. – Я согласен.  
  
– Мы занимались сексом, – Дилан честно старался, но не мог удержать это в себе.  
– Если ты собираешься пойти рисовать плакат, я в этом не участвую, – предупредил Тайлер, отчаянно зевая.  
– Меня только что впервые в жизни трахнули, – напомнил Дилан. – Мне нужно с кем-то это обсудить.  
– Нет, – возразил Тайлер. – Не сейчас. Не со мной.  
– Эй, – позвал Дилан, досчитав до шестидесяти.  
– На месте Дерека я бы тебя загрыз еще в первую встречу.  
Дилан подставил шею и обхватил руками Тайлера за плечи, успев возненавидеть час назад установленное правило «никаких следов». Тайлер мог кусаться и вылизывать в свое удовольствие, а Дилану оставалось держать эмоции при себе: очень неудобно, когда бойфренд проводит большую часть съемок полуголым.  
– Что ты творишь? – притворно возмутился он, почувствовав, как пальцы снова раздвигают растянутый с предыдущего раза анус.  
– Трахаю тебя. Своими пальцами, – шепнул Тайлер ему на ухо. – Как думаешь, сколько ты продержишься?  
– Ты же не делаешь это для усиления химии между нами? – любой наставник по сценической речи им бы гордился – он сумел проговорить фразу ни разу не задохнувшись.  
Тайлер провернул пальцы, задевая простату, и Дилан сорвался в стон.  
– Нет.  
– И не потому, что я тебя достал?  
Толчки из медленных и нежных стали грубыми и по-настоящему заводящими. Дилан чувствовал, что его сейчас поимеют как последнюю блядь и, увы, ничего не имел против.  
Тайлер сжал губы на соске и потянул. Пальцы заменил член, и Дилан бы точно упал с кровати или расшиб себе что-нибудь, не присматривай за ним Тайлер.  
– Я честно к тебе не лез, – пробормотал тот.  
– Ты трахал меня глазами. Постоянно, – упрекнул Дилан, пытаясь обхватить его ногами за талию. Получалось не очень – колени подгибались от слабости, и он был просто парализован ниже пояса, как профессор Ксавье. Ну, с поправкой, что у него стояло так, что член сочился смазкой, задница горела в огне, а бедра дрожали от напряжения.  
– Я тебе завтра на съемках отомщу, – предупредил Дилан. – Ты будешь висеть полуголый, в цепях…  
Тайлер сжал зубы на его плече, нарочито причиняя боль, и Дилан чуть не заработал вывих, хватаясь за бортик кровати. Оргазм оглушил, вывернул наизнанку и схлынул, оставив после себя странное послевкусие. Успевший кончить Тайлер лежал сверху, не вынимая член из его задницы, и лениво целовал место укуса, а обнимавший его Дилан с ужасом думал, что ему опять мало, и пусть он не может пошевелить ни рукой, ни ногой, он хочет еще и еще.  
Что ж, если он достаточно раздразнит Тайлера завтра, то его мечты исполнятся.  
Дилан провел пальцами по теплому влажному боку и вздрогнул, когда Тайлер фыркнул в ответ.  
– Ты боишься щекотки? – неверяще уточнил он, понимая, как именно поступит завтра, когда Кейт станет пытать Дерека.  
– Я боюсь тебя, – вздохнул Тайлер и, осторожно выскользнув из тела Дилана, начал устраиваться рядом.  
– Мой рост целых шесть футов, – пробормотал Дилан, сворачиваясь в обнимавших его руках. – Я всегда считал, что буду большой ложкой.  
– Ты ждешь от меня какого-то ответа? – уточнил Тайлер, лизнув кончик уха.  
– Нет, – Дилан закрыл глаза.  
Утром, обнаружив под дверью трейлера поздравительную открытку от Колтона и корзинку булочек от Пози, Дилан уселся на ступеньки, ответил на небрежный утренний поцелуй и закутался в кожанку Дерека, утащенную Тайлером из костюмерной.  
Кажется, теперь он понимал, что именно ему нужно и чем выводящий из себя Тайлер может ему помочь. Дилан вонзил зубы в булочку и застонал.  
Внутри был собачий корм.


End file.
